1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage control system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a database system for handling large volumes of data, such as that in a data centre, or the like, data is managed by using a storage control system constituted separately from the host computer. This storage control sub-system comprises, for example, a RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Inexpensive Disks) constituted by providing a plurality of disk type storage devices in an array fashion.
With the advance of the information-based society, the amount of data to be managed in databases is expanding all the time. Therefore, storage control systems having higher reliability and higher capacity are being demanded, and novel storage control systems have been developed in order to respond these market demands. As a method for introducing a new storage control system into a storage system, there is, for example, a method as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. (Hei)10-508967, whereby the old storage control system is replaced completely by a new storage control system, and the storage system is constituted entirely by the new storage control system.
If transferring completely from an old storage control system to a new storage control system, it is possible to use the functions and characteristics of the new storage control system, but it is not possible to use the old storage control system effectively, and the costs of introducing the new system are also increased.